Auditions:Min Bon-hwa
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Min Bon-hwa (민봉화) *'English Name:' Braydon Min (completely Fanon - unreliable) *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Bonhwa (commonly used by other Koreans) [] Bongo (easier for international, non-Korean friends/fans to use) *'Age:' 25 *'Date of Birth:' January 21, 1994 *'Nationality:' Korean-Japanese *'Ethnicity:' Korean (Asian) *'Birthplace:' Ulsan, South Gyeongsang Province, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, Japanese, English, Vietnamese, Mandarin (still learning - knows the basics) *'Career:' Idol trainee *'Model:' Park Jin-young (Jr of GOT7) ---- *'Personality:' For some time, Bonhwa was very a cold person, placing trust in the wrong people and shutting out his closest help lines. However, after meeting his best friend, he became carefree again and now he always sticks to his two life mottos, "what you're seeking is seeking you" and "let's do then regret". During his stage of wrong and coldness, Bonhwa was constantly meeting people who he had to ignore due to their annoying voices and persistent attempts to get Bonhwa to talk to them. And so, he's been great at keeping a straight face and many people think he should have auditioned as an actor instead of an idol. Another reason people think this is because the boy's memory is incredibly good, so they think he would be great with memorising script lines. Bonhwa can also be a very impatient person sometimes and when someone gets him sitting excitedly for over an hour, he bursts with anticipation and will rush to find whatever it is the person is hiding from him. However, most say the worst thing about Bonhwa is how he is always being bossy and controlling over everyone. He gained this personality from his habits after the traumatic event (explained below). Currently, he tries his best to calm himself down before yelling at someone's face, telling them what to do like always. *'History:' During his early years of living, Bonhwa was extremely happy. He had a healthy, prosperous and carefree life with a good academic status, a thriving family who he loved more than anything and close, trustworthy friends who were his second support line. Everything was perfect. He wished it could stay like this forever. But soon, he found out that life was a dangerous game. At the young age of thirteen, his mother, his most favourite person in the entire world, passed away from arrhythmia. He was torn, devastated even. Without his mother, he was completely broken. Everyday after school, he expected to see her bright smile as she would hug him warmly in her arms but instead, he came home to his father locking himself in his study and his younger sister yelling at their three month old baby brother. Bonhwa's mother was the family's peacemaker and without her, everyone grew cold and distant towards each other, just like Bonhwa himself. His grades began dropping significantly and he made friends with the wrong people, after pushing his old friends away. One day, he met a girl named Kim Youngmi (김영미). At first, he hated how optimistic and supportive she was but soon, Bonhwa realised that she was just like his own mother. Always being there for other people and constantly on the bright side of situations. He had decided not to talk to her because he thought that if he did, it would make him tear up at the thought of his mother. However, Youngmi did not take kindly to Bonhwa ignoring her and she eventually confronted him about it. Recount of the confrontation in Bonhwa's perspective: I vividly remember that day. I was simply sitting on a bench, listening to music and minding my own business. When suddenly, this ad popped up on my phone and I looked at it. It was about a girl who had to put down her cat. It reminded me of Youngmi because she also had to put her cat down recently. When the music resumed, I shook the thought of my indirect nemesis out of my head and as if on cue, she came out of nowhere and loomed over me. I could feel her intense glare looking at me straight in the eyes as I urged myself to look elsewhere. But, I felt myself grow more and more curious with every new second she kept her eyes stuck on mine. Why was she like this all of a sudden? And, wasn't I supposed to be the intimidating one? Not her nor anyone else. "Need something?" I asked, breaking the tense silence as she gaped her mouth in shock, or at least, I thought it was shock. "Are you kidding me, Min Bonhwa?" She yelled, snatching the attention of a few students who were walking by. I shivered at the daunting tone she had in her raised voice. "So now, when I act all tough, you talk to me? What, do you think I'm some kind of a joke to you?" I took a moment to think of what I should've said next, considering every possible consequence. "I'm sorry but-" I started before being cut off by Youngmi's finger being poked at my chest. "No, I am not a joke, I'm a human being with feelings," she began speaking, answering her own question, while maintaining her stern voice and strong stare. "I was so nice to you when we first met, Bonhwa. When you suddenly began ignoring me and pretending that I didn't even existed, I thought I did something wrong. I asked everyone what I possibly could have done to upset you." She continued her rant as I suddenly felt myself steaming like a boiler. I couldn't take it anymore. Not caring about what the staring crowd would think of me, I grabbed Youngmi's finger which was still poking at my chest, and pushed it, along with the rest of her body, down to the ground. I slammed my phone on the bench, my earphones dangling over the side of the seat, as I stood and spat in the dirt patch near Youngmi's face. "Wanna know why I ignored you?" I finally managed to say, trying hard not to laugh at Youngmi's trembling face. Gee, it feels great being in charge again, I thought. Then I took another look at the optimist on the floor. She was shaking nervously with fright filling her eyes as whispers were gathered from the audience. I looked at my hands and sighed loudly before reaching out to her arm and pulling her up from the ground. As I was leaving from the crowded scene, I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "see me after school." Recount end. Luckily, Bonhwa eventually found the courage to start talking to Youngmi and ever since then, they've been close friends. Youngmi has helped improve Bonhwa's grades and made sure he only hang out with people who had a good influence on him. Seeing his son finally become who he was before his wife's passing, Bonhwa's father also opened up to the world again and he met Youngmi, after some time. He instantly liked her as he knew she was the only one who could keep his eldest son smiling. Now, Youngmi is considered the new family peacemaker but, deep down, Bonhwa knows that no one, not even his own best friend, could replace his mother. ---- *'Specialty:' Rapping, vocals, acting *'Training Period:' 2 years and 7 months *'Casted On:' N/A *'Group Name (If Applicable):' N/A *'Position (If Applicable):' N/A ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Rainbow Entertainment:' Rainbow Entertainment has simply managed to grasp Bonhwa's taste of music, with both their soloists and idol groups. Along with this, Bonhwa hears from his friends and close relatives that Rainbow Entertainment is one of the best agencies to audition for, as the training periods are regarded specifically to ensure the idols' images are maintained well and to make sure that the idols get lots of time to work on their choreography and recording. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Bonhwa's always found the rivalry a tad bit entertaining and dramatic, especially with all the fans over-exaggerating things. Under no circumstances did he dare say his opinion out loud though, for fear people would attack him. Instead, Bonhwa just likes to keep his mind set on other things. ---- Comments Category:Approved Rainbow Auditions